No están muertos
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Tails desesperado por la muerte de su mejor amigo crea una especie de "cura" para que este vuelva a "despertar" pero esa fue la peor idea que tuvo...
1. El comienzo: parte 1

**Puede que en esta historia mueran personajes que tal vez sean sus favoritos, no es yaoi ni nada es eso, gore y acción, OC**

**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Disfruten n.n**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**EL COMIENZO: parte 1**

Todos se encontraban en lo que sería un funeral, la más afectada era Amy pero de si se mencionaba a alguien seria a Mishell parecía que no le quería, no hasta que lo vio metido en ese ataúd pero el que se culpaba de todo esto era Tails se tenía martirizado el mismo por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Tails no se atrevía a mirar a nadie excepto a Knuckles y a Carry ya que pensaba que los demás lo verían de mala forma pero eso solo estaba en su mente, Cream le hizo a Sonic una pequeña corona de flores como las que le hacía cuando jugaban juntos Silver estaba junto a Blaze ambos se tenían abrazados mirando el ataúd de su amigo, Rouge abrazaba fuerte a Shadow que como su "hermano" la consolaba, el azabache solo se despedía de su gran rival al cual no volvería a ver, todos sabían la razón de la muerte de Sonic pero no culpaban a Tails solo fue un accidente pero eso no era lo que creía Amy ni mucho menos el mismo zorrito.

Después de aquel triste funeral y de haberlo enterrado cada uno se fue a su casa, Amy se quedó con Vainilla, Cream y Cheese ya que se sentía devastada, Alex se quedó con su hermana Mishell que a pesar de no expresar un sentimiento sabía que estaba triste, Rouge se fue con Shadow para que esta no se quedara sola, Carry se quiso quedar con Knuckles y Tails pero este no quería decía que quería estar solo con su hermano y así fue pero igual Knuckles no se iba. Tails estaba arrodillado frente a la lápida de Sonic llorando, echándose la culpa de todo.

Knuckles: Tails, esto no es tú culpa tu no debes-

Tails: -le interrumpe- ¡no! tú no sabes nada… s-si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso e-el no estaría muerto

Knuckles: a Sonic no les gustaría que te sintieras culpable, si él te salvo es porque no te quería ver muerto, vamos, yo te llevo a tu casa

Tails: no… d-déjame solo

Knuckles: -le insiste- Tails

Tails: -le interrumpe- ¡déjame solo!

Knuckles se fue mientras dejaba a Tails quien no dejaba de llorar y suplicar frente a la lápida de Sonic.

Tails: si pudiera hacer algo para que estuvieras vivo lo haría…

Habían pasado unas semanas y ninguno veía a Tails desde ese día no había salido de su casa y mucho menos se le veía en su taller lo cual le preocupaba a todos y la cosa se había puesto peor cuando quisieron ir a verlo. Carry, Knuckles, Rouge y Silver fueron a verlo para ver cómo estaba su amigo, tocaron la puerta pero este no respondía, Knuckles se había cansado de su actitud así que todo cabreado abrió la puerta de un golpe e ingresaron.

Silver: ¿tenías que ser tan bruto? -decía mientras miraba la puerta tirada en el suelo-

Knuckles: era eso o no entrar y quiero ver como esta

Carry: debe de estar en su cuarto -sube las escaleras-

Rouge: yo iré por la sala -se va-

Silver: veré si está en su taller -se va-

Knuckles: bueno supongo que solo tendré que buscar en cualquier… ¿parte? -Se quedó extrañado cuando vio una puerta del pasillo abierta y que de esta emanaba una luz-

El equidna llamo a los demás y cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y por adentro parecía una especie de cabina con unos botones dentro que tenían unas flechas que decían "abajo" y "arriba".

Silver: ¿esto a dónde llevara?

Carry: puede que Tails haga hecho algo así como un lugar secreto

Rouge: ¿bajo su casa? -preguntaba la murciélago-

Carry: estará haciendo algo ahí abajo

Knuckles: ¿y porque no lo hace en su taller?

Carry: quien sabe

Silver: ¿entonces, bajamos a ver?

Knuckles: yo digo que sí ¿hemos venido para ver como esta Tails, no? entonces bajemos a ese lugar

Todos entran como pudieron a esa cabina ya que era muy chica todos estaban apretados apretaron un botón y la cabina bajo a lo que parecía ser un cuarto subterráneo, cuando la cabina dejo de moverse todos salieron por lo apretados que estaban y se encontraron en un lugar grande, maquinas por doquier y detrás de un muro había un solo un luz que iluminada ese lugar se acercaron y vieron a Tails, todos se quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de papeles tirados en el suelo que parecían estar llenos de datos y demás, estaba despeinado y tenía una ojeras enormes como si no hubiera dormido en días pero este al parecer no se percataba de la presencia de los demás Tails se veía desesperado mientras escribía en la hojas que botaba al suelo por los malos datos científicos que escribía se agarraba la cabeza como en señal de que tenía que pensar en algo rápido, parecía que no había comido nada ni mucho menos haber salido de ese lugar.

Silver: ¿Tails? -dijo algo temeroso-

Tails: ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? No importa solo váyanse -decía mientras seguía escribiendo en las hojas-

Carry: Tails ¿porque estás haciendo esto? Mírate, parece que no has dormido

Tails: lo hare cuando termine

Rouge: terminar qué

Tails: -para de escribir y los mira- ¿saben? Todo puede volver a la normalidad

Knuckles: ¿de qué hablas? Deja de jugar

Tails: chicos solo váyanse podremos salir a hacer esas cosas que les divierte cuando termine

Knuckles: Tails debes de descansar ¿qué es lo que haces? -miraba las hojas que estaban tiradas en el suelo pero no entendía nada- ¿qué es esto?

Carry: -le las hoja- son formulas- Tails ¿qué tratas de hacer? Estas fórmulas son altamente fuertes como para ser usadas

Rouge: -le las hojas pero solo entiende algunas cosas- ¿amoniaco? ¿Para qué es esto?

Tails: no necesito que revisen mis cosas si no es mucho pedir

Knuckles: ¿Tails que pasa? Tú no eres así ¿qué te ocurre?

Tails: solo quiero que esté aquí nuevamente

Rouge: ¿te refieres a Sonic? el no volverá… está muerto

Tails: ¡no! ¡Cállate él está vivo! -gritaba molesto por su comentario-

Silver: lo enterramos hace semanas, entiende

Tails: tal vez pero… ¡el sigue vivo!

Knuckles: Tails sabemos que Sonic era como un hermano para ti, para mí también lo fue los tres éramos y somos hermanos pero entiende que Sonic no volverá sé que duele pero esa es la verdad -decía triste-

Tails: … váyanse y déjenme solo

Silver: tu no

Tails: -le interrumpe- ¡QUE SE VALLAN! -los miraba furioso-

Knuckles: bien -se va-

Carry: -se acerca a Tails- si necesitas con quien hablar o necesitas ayuda llámame -se va-

Todos se fueron dejando a Tails solo se sentían confundidos .-"¿qué es lo que quiere hacer Tails?"-. se preguntaban pero no había repuesta a su pregunta cada uno se fue por su lado con una preocupación por dentro.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tails pensamiento: no te preocupes Sonic te traeré de vuelta -se decía a sí mismo como si Sonic le pudiera escuchar lo cual era imposible-

Pasaron horas y el zorrito seguía con sus investigaciones hasta que soltó su lapicero y comenzó a sonreír por al fin haber logrado lo que quería pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo necesitaba a alguien tan inteligente como él y esa persona era Carry.

Tails pensamiento: ella me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda me la daría ¿no? pero no me ayudara si me ve como estoy, tendré que limpiarme un poco para convencerla a que me ayude en un invento nuevo -se decía a sí mismo y eso fue lo que hizo-

Salió de aquel lugar subterráneo, se aseo un poco y fue a casa de la eriza llegando al hogar de Carry solo espero a que esta saliera a ver quién era el que tocaba su puerta, cuando esta abrió la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de que era Tails quien tocaba-

Carry: ¿Tails? Qué bueno que hallas salido, estaba preocupada -le abrazaba alegre-

Tails: gracias… sabes quiero que me ayudes en un nuevo invento

Carry: ¿un nuevo invento?

Tails: si, e-eso solo para mantenerme entretenido ¿me ayudas por favor? -la miraba un poco triste como para convencerla-

Carry: claro, dime cuando empezamos

Tails: ¡ahora!

Carry: ¿ahora? Pero son las 17:23pm

Tails: l-lo siento, entonces ¿mañana a las 7:00am?

Carry: está bien, pasa por favor ¿quieres que te invite algo? -se hacía a un lado para que pasara-

Tails: no gracias, así estoy bien -decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala-

Carry: no importa, eres mi invitado y harás lo que te diga y yo digo que te invitare algo de comer -se fue a la cocina-

Tails's POV

Me quede sentado en el sofá esperando a que Carry traiga algo que yo no quiero tendré que esperar hasta que regrese, en estos momentos no tengo ánimos para estar alegre aunque no la ayuda que me brindara Carry significa que estoy por lograr lo que quiero y no puedo aguantar mi alegría al saber que volverá.

Carry: es bueno saber que estás más alegre Tails -venía con una taza y me la había entregado, por lo menos no trajo comida no quiera comer nada-

Tails: si bueno, estoy contigo eso me alegra -no solo se lo dije para convencerla a mí siempre me había gustado Carry, es tan inteligente como yo y esos ojos cafés que me gustan tanto, vi como se había ruborizado un poco y que ella fuera hoy para ver como estoy me daba a entender que si le importaba-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -estaba decidido había pasado mucho tiempo y no podía esperar más-

Carry: claro ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? -me miraba atenta con una sonrisa cálida en rostro-

Tails: y-yo… quería saber si tu… ¿q-quieres ser mi novia? -estaba nervioso no sabía que iba a responder y más que me miraba sorprendida y no decía nada temía a que me rechazara pero eso solo estaba en mi mente-

Carry: s-si… Tails, si quiero ser tu novia -se acercó a mí me abrazo fuerte yo hice lo mismo estaba alegre por saber que si sentía lo mismo que yo, me atreví a darle un beso y no lo negó-

Tails: te amo Carry -nunca hacía dicho algo como eso me había avergonzado mucho por haberlo dicho pero recibí otro beso de parte de ella pero este fue en mi mejilla-

Carry: que tierno eres ¿sabes? Hasta ahora no me dices que es lo que quieres inventar

Tails: es una sorpresa, tu solo has lo que te diga y cuando terminemos lo veras -esperaba a que no me hiciera más preguntas-

No fue así.

Carry: pero esas hojas que vi… en todas decían amoniaco o plomo… ¿para qué quieres ese tipo de químicos tóxicos? A menos que quieras crear un virus…

Tails: sé que parecen tóxicos pero créeme que es para algo bueno

Carry: bueno si tú lo dices, confió en ti –creo que era mucho y si me quedaba más tiempo seguro que me preguntaba más cosas no quisiera irme pero si no quiero que me haga preguntas tengo que hacerlo-.

Tails: Carry, creo que es hora de que me valla además quiero descansar un poco -me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta en compañía de ella- te veo mañana

Carry: adiós Tails -se despidió de mí y salí por la por la puerta en dirección a mi casa muy feliz por ser por fin el novio de Carry y dar un paso más en lo que quiero hacer-

END Tails's POV

Tails llego a su casa quería ir a ese lugar subterráneo pero le había llegado el cansancio así que decidió que ya era tiempo para que descansar además mañana haría su "invento" con ayuda de Carry así que no tendría problemas, subió las escaras y fue a su cuarto solo para caer dormido sobre su cama.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Shadow sale del laboratorio de Carry y este la ve muy contenta además de ruborizada le daba curiosidad saber pero seguro solo era una de sus locuras así que no le importo mucho.

Carry: oh Shadow, estabas ahí jeje… lo siento no me di cuenta

Shadow: sabes que solo estoy aquí para ayudarte con tus trabajos, con tus investigaciones y para ver que Eggman o Petrikcof no tramen algo -decía todo serio como siempre mientras cruzaba los brazos y tenía sus ojos cerrados-

Carry: recordé lo amargado que eres, bueno según los datos que tengo ninguno de los dos están haciendo nada por ahora lo cual es bueno pero raro y por ahora no tengo ni un experimento que hacer así que si quieres puede irte -lo votaba con una mano moviéndola en el aire-

Shadow: mph… bien -se retira-

Carry: ¡espera! -gritaba para que el azabache no se fuera-

Shadow: ¿qué pasa? -le queda mirando-

Carry: sabes que no puedo buscar más curas y hacer una pócima sin un poco de tu sangre -se acercaba a él con una jeringa-

Shadow simplemente dejo que le pusiera la jeringa ya que no le dolía finalizando eso el azabache por alguna razón se acordó del zorrito y le pregunto a Carry como estaba esta le respondió que estaba mejor y se emocionó mucho cuando le dijo que era su novia a Shadow no le importo mucho eso así que se despidió de la eriza y se fue a su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tails despertó un poco cansado pero se sentía mejor por haber descansado cosa que no hacía por vario días sus ojeras no habían desaparecido o por lo menos ya no eran tantas como las de antes vio su reloj y este decía las 6:40am tenía veinte minutos para que llegara Carry y estar presentable ante ella. Pasaron los minutos, la eriza ya había llegado y la puerta es abierta por Tails ella noto que se encontraba mejor que ayer lo cual le alegro mucho y paso para comenzar sin antes preguntarle a Tails si había desayunado, no quería perder tiempo así que le dijo una mentira para que ella no se preocupara la eriza le creyó, ambos bajaron al laboratorio secreto y se pusieron a trabajar en lo que Tails quería hacer. Ambos empezaban a mezclar sustancias pero ninguna de estas eran, tuvieron que hacer muchas investigaciones y pruebas.

Así se mantuvieron por semanas hasta que obtuvieron lo que sea que quería Tails ya hacía un tiempo que Carry veía una enorme capsula pero esta estaba polarizadas no se podía ver lo que había tras de ella pero no le tomo casi nada de importancia.-"algo normal"-. Pensaba la eriza.

Tails: después de semanas… por fin lo hicimos -estaba alegre pero más porque estaba junto a la eriza-

Carry: ¿ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que quieres hacer con esa sustancia tan misteriosa?

Tails: te lo diré otro día por ahora solo quiero relajarme un poco -le da un dulce beso-

Carry: -se sonroja- e-está bien ¿vamos a comer algo?

Tails: está bien, pero yo invito

Todo era perfecto Tails se quiso tomar unos días para descansar por todo ese trabajo que hizo junto a Carry, todo había vuelto a la normalidad o mejor dicho casi puesto que ya no estaba el erizo cobalto, Knuckles al ver a Tails tan animado como siempre se alegró por su pequeño hermano y más porque tenía una pareja aunque eso no impedía que lo siguiera protegiendo. Los días que pasaban eran normales entre ellos se encontraban y salían a pasear cuando Eggman o Petrikcof atacaba era el Team Dark quien se encaraba ya que ellos así lo quiso pero eso no significaba que Knuckles o Tails se quedaran atrás ya que ellos los acompañaban. Amy se había encontrado con Tails ya que la había buscado para conversar sabía que Amy no le creía pero después de haber conversado durante mucho tiempo esta comprendió de apoco hasta que le "perdono" a pesar de que él no hubiera hecho nada, poco tiempo después Amy "salía" con otro erizo el cual se quedó con el tormento de ser perseguido por ella… por más que corriera Scourge era atrapado por ella.

Scourge: ¡suéltame niña chicle! -Trataba de separar el abrazo tan estrujador-

Amy: -le aprieta en cuelo- ¡esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia, Scourge! -lo lleva arrastrándolo-

Scourge: alguien, quien sea… ¡ayuda!

Pero esa es otra historia…. Nadie sabía que Tails y Carry hacían ese experimento y ya hacía tiempo que no lo habían terminado por completo la eriza estaba emocionada por ver lo que era el zorrito tenía un cuarto especial para terminar su experimento y ambos fueron hacía ese lugar, justo donde estaba esa capsula polarizada.

Carry: ¿para que esa capsula Tails?

Tails: ah sí, eso… ya está vacío así que no te preocupes por esa cosa

Carry: ¿ya está? ¿Que había ahí adentro?

Tails: solo ven y ayúdame con la sustancia ¿sí?

Carry: está bien –ve una mesa pero esta tenía un manta en sima y debajo lo que parecía ser un cuerpo pero no sabía el de quien, no podía verlo- ¿T-Tails, que es eso?

Tails: … es Sonic

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Holi n.n okno ._.**

**Espero les guste mucho y sea bien recibido n-n **

**Bye, bye**


	2. El comienzo: parte 2

**WEEEEEEHH! Nuevo cap n.n**

**Mochi The Lynx… tu pregunta será respondida ahora ewe**

**Disfruten o3o**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**EL COMIENZO: parte 2**

Flash Back

Sonic: ¡Tails, rápido este lugar va a explotar si no nos vamos ahora! -gritaba pues la fuerte alarma apenas dejaba escuchar a alguien-

Tails: ¡no! ¡Yo puedo detener la secuencia de detonación, solo dame tiempo! -Gritaba a la vez que tecleaba en el ordenador de Eggman- ¡Sé que puedo!

La nave se hacía pedazos por algunos daños ocasionados, pedazos de metal salían volando y el conteo del detonador ya casi llegaba a cero. El zorrito estaba muy confiado de sí mismo pero Sonic sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso.

"_Veinte, diez y nueve, diez y ocho, diez y siete"_

Tails seguía sin poder detener el conteo pero siguió insistiendo y el cobalto por no querer dejar a su amigo solo lo espero, claro que seguía inseguro de que podría detenerlo.

"_diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis" _

Sonic: ¡Tails! -gritaba mientras lo jalaba para salir de la nave-

Tails: ¡no! -se sostenía fuerte del mismo ordenador- ¡yo puedo detenerlo!

"_cuatro, tres" _

Sonic: ¡no puedes!

"_dos"_

El cobalto aventó con todas sus fuerzas al zorrito quien ya caía al vacío.

"_uno" _

La nave exploto en mil pedazos, pedazos de metal salieron volando envueltas en fuego y un gran estallido que lleno todo el cielo de humo negro y una pequeña onda expansiva que mando lejos a Tails que tratando de estabilizarse con sus colas logro hacerlo con dificultad.

Tails: ¡Sonic! -volaba lo más rápido que podía tratando de encontrar al cobalto pero no había rastro de el- ¡Sonic!

Seguía gritando con esperanza de que este le respondiera pero nada. Suena su comunicador y él contesta para escuchar la voz del equidna.

Knuckles: Tails ¿están bien? –pregunto preocupado-

Tails: ¡n-no encuentro a Sonic! -menciono asustado-

Knuckles: ¡¿Qué?!

Tails: l-la nave estaba a punto de estallar y el me lanzo antes de que explotara todo

Knuckles: no te preocupes, conoces a Sonic seguro que estará bien

Habían pasado días y no había rastros del cobalto hasta que en una de las búsquedas para buscarlo lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, con heridas graves y un charco de sangre ya seco. Una escena horrible, el héroe de Mobius había muerto.

End Flash Black

Carry: ¿S-Sonic? -estaba asustada ¿su cadáver estaba debajo de esa manta?-

Tails: no te preocupes, después de esto volverá a estar con nosotros por esto es que hemos estado trabajando por meses Carry –lo destapa dejando ver al cadáver que ya hacía en estado de descomposición, un olor pútrido y asqueroso emanaba del cuerpo-

La erizo estaba completamente asustada, tenía el cadáver de su amigo frente a ella, el olor era muy fuerte como para que no evitara el vómito, las heridas aún seguían abiertas dejando expuestos los músculos, huesos, parte de piel arrancada o quemada.

Carry: ¡¿e-estas demente?! -miraba el cadáver con horror-

Tails: n-no me digas así por favor, estoy seguro que con esto Sonic volverá con nosotros -se acerca a ella-

Carry se aleja de a poco mientras él se le acerca más, topa hasta la puerta la cual está completamente cerrada y solo Tails tenía la contraseña.

Carry: a-aléjate -cerraba los ojos con fuerza-

Tails: -le abraza- por favor, Carry ayúdame… estoy seguro que funcionara, Sonic volverá con nosotros pero necesito que me ayudes para poder lograrlo -su voz sonaba normal y acaricio un poco las púas de la erizo para tranquilizarla-

Carry: no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto ¡esto es inhumano!

Tails: no lo es, Sonic está muerto… por ahora pero sé que con nuestra ayuda volverá -toma sus manos- ayúdame por favor, todo saldrá bien

Carry: …. N-no lo se

Tails se acerca al cadáver y lo vuelve a cubrir. Se acerca a un maquina la cual tenía el suero, la sustancia en la que tanto trabajaron ambos por tanto tiempo.

Carry: no lo hagas, Tails eso no funcionara no experimentes en el cadáver de Sonic

Tails: …

Activo la maquina sin hacer caso omiso a lo que ella le decía.

La máquina empezaba a moverse hasta acercarse al cuerpo, lo destapa nuevamente y le inyecta el suero, uno en la nuca y otros dos en el pecho. Una sustancia color negro la cual salía ligeramente de la boca del cobalto. Sus heridas empezaban a curarse y cerrarse. Ambos miraban con atención al cadáver que llego a estar sin ninguna herida física. Empezó a tener pequeños reflejos como mover sus manos o la cabeza cosa que impresionaba a ambos pero llenada de alegría al zorrito.

Tails: funciona… e-en serio funciona -mención sin casi poder creerlo. Se acerca más a Sonic- Sonic, hermanos… despierta

Carry: no puede estar pasando, va contra toda lógica

Mas quejidos de parte del cobalto y abre un poco los ojos. Tails muy feliz le abraza ya casi llorando de felicidad mientras ella miraba asombrada hasta que vio algo que no le gusto para nada, la mirada de Sonic estaba perdida y ese brillo que todo tienen en los ojos estaba opaco. Tails no se daba cuenta pero aun Sonic seguía derramando esa sustancia oscura por la boca y por un momento ella creyó ver una sonrisa de parte de este para de inmediato abrir su boca pero antes de que pudiera morder a tu amigo Carry jalo a Tails.

Tails: ¡¿qué haces?! -grito molesto al momento que la sostuvo de ambos brazos inmovilizándola a su delante-

Carry: -forcejea esperando soltarse- ¡esa cosa no es Sonic!

Tails seguía sujetando fuerte a Carry sin ver que detrás de ella "Sonic" se acercaba casi tambaleándose hasta que logro agarrarla y modere en el brazo, arrancando un gran pedazo de carne. La erizo gritaba y lloraba de dolor mientras poco a poco se desangraba y el cobalto seguía mordiéndola incontables veces.

Carry: ¡aagh! ¡T-Tails! -gritaba entre llantos con esperanza que este le ayudara a calmar su dolor-

El zorrito estaba atónito, no sabía lo que veía todo le era horroroso y muy confuso a la vez. Ese no era Sonic. Se acercó a él y le golpeo alejándolo de la erizo, con todas sus fuerzas rompió un pedazo de su bata y la envolvió alrededor del brazo de ella para que este ya no sangrara tanto o solo lo evitara por unos minutos. Seguía llorando de dolor, sus quejidos aún se escuchaban pero su sangrado cesaba de a poco. Sonic soltó una especie de chillido muy agudo el cual le era doloroso para ellos pero Tails corría por todo el lugar tratando de salir de allí mientras el erizo le seguía corriendo de una forma muy peculiar. Como si fuera un perro, corría en cuatro patas mostrando dientes llenos de sangre y esa sustancia negra.

Tails logro salir de aquel lugar encerrando a Sonic. Llevo a la eriza a su sala, la recostó en un sillón y trato de curarla el mismo buscando gasas, alcohol, algodón y demás cosas. Empezó por limpiar su brazo el cual tenía una herida muy dolorosa de curar. Mas gritos de dolor de parte de la erizo por sentir el alcohol que le ardía. Más gritos al estarle limpiando su hombro y muchos más limpiando otros lugares de su cuerpo. Cuanta sangre derramada en el suelo y su ropa manchada de color carmesí intenso.

Tails: ya está, estarás bien, no pasó nada -dijo mientras terminada de vendarla-

Ella solo lloraba, estaba asustada por lo que le había pasado y más porque esos gruñidos y gritos agudos se seguían escuchando debajo de ellos.

Tails: -se sentado- algo salió mal

Carry: ¿mal?... ¡¿en serio lo cree?! T-Te dije que no funcionaria, solo lo devolviste a la vida pero su alma está muerta. Debe deshacerte de esa cosa -tartamudeando-

Tails: no, puedo hacer otro suero y puede que funcione mejor que este solo faltó algo mas -insistió-

Carry: ¡¿c-casi me mata y te preocupas por el?! -grito enfurecida-

Los ruidos cesaron y todo ya estaba en silencio.

Tails: me preocupo por ti, no pensé que esto pasaría y que él te hiciera esto…

Carry: m-me quiero ir... no quiero estar aquí -sus ojos se cristalizan- por favor…

Él se acerca y le da un consolador abrazo, sabía lo asustada que estaba y no la dejaría sola. Ella hace lo mismo y le abraza como puede mientras suelta unas lágrimas.

Tails: no puede irte ahora, está muy mal yo te cuidare

Carry: l-lo sé pero quiero irme… n-no quiero estar aquí

Tails: quédate hoy, mañana yo te llevare a tu casa

Carry: … s-solo por hoy -desvió la mirada- y después me iré

Tails: no te preocupes yo me encargare de que el no salga de ahí ¿quieres que te traiga algo? -pregunto atento a ella-

Carry: -niega- estoy cansada -se acomoda en el sillón-

Tails: descansa, has perdido mucha sangre será mejor que lo hagas -acaricia sus púas pero ella mueve su cabeza para que él no la tocara-

La erizo se quedó dormida, las lágrimas que quedaban resbalaron por su mejillas y él no paraba de mirar sus heridas. Los ruidos volvieron pero esta vez se escuchaba como si estuviera golpeando cosas. No lo entendía, todo estaba saliendo bien ¿por qué paso eso?

Trajo una manta para ella y la cubrió con eso para después caminar hasta la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio y bajo con la puerta cerrada para que nadie entrara ni saliera. Llego abajo y todo estaba en silencio. Camino despacio mirando alrededor, todo estaba desordenado o roto, pudo escuchar unos pasos lentos y pequeños gruñidos.

Tails: Sonic -le llamo con esperanza a que este le respondiera-

No hubo respuesta.

Tails: soy yo, Tails, tu hermano ¿recuerdas? -siguió insistiendo y ya no escucho los gruñidos-

Volvió a escuchar los lentos y pesados pasos que se acercaban más a él. Se quedó quieto para poder escuchar mejor sus pasos pero ya no sonaba nadas. Vio una sombra a lo lejos y se acercó lento para que no pareciera amenazante. Lo pudo ver debajo de una mesa como si se estuviera ocultando, sus ojos sin brillo ni color, su boca mancha de sangre y la sustancia negra. Volvió a emitir el agudo chillido y se lanzó contra Tails.

En un reflejo Tails logra patear a Sonic haciendo que caía al suelo escuchando un gemido de dolor de parte del cobalto.

Tails: Sonic, para soy yo, Tails… t-tu hermano ¿recuerdas? -se alejaba un poco mientras miraba como él se ponía de pie y se acercaba lento-

El zorro no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar al dicho elevador se encerró más claro, la puerta era transparente, era muy difícil que se rompiera pero podía ver todo. Sonic golpeaba dicha puerta mientras soltaba gruñidos pero todo era inútil. Oprimió un botón y el ascensor se elevó. Seguía sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado, creyó que todo saldría bien pero fue un total desastre. Fue a su sala donde estaba Carry seguía durmiendo, decidido se acostó con ella y la coloco en su pecho y se quedó dormido con ella abrazándola sin hacerle daño alguno.

Dos días después…

El azabache fue a casa de la erizo amarillo pero nadie le abría la puerta. Era raro con solo ver la puerta cerrada, siempre estaba abierta y con solo eso entro sin avisar nada. Todo por dentro estaba en silencio los únicos ruidos que habían era los de sus propios pasos. Las luces estaban prendidas o, al menos lo suficiente para iluminar el camino o los cuartos. Shadow entro a la sala y vio la contestadora la cual tenía muchas llamas y mensajes de voz sin contestar así que oprimió un botón y se abrió el primer mensaje de voz.

-  
Grabadora: Mensaje 1

Tails: Carry ¿estás bien verdad? escucha, sé que no quieres contestarme en verdad siento todo lo que paso. Por favor perdóname

Se podía escuchar la voz de Tails hablándole a Carry quien seguía siendo buscada por Shadow por la casa pero no había rastro de ella. Se seguía escuchando la voz de Tails en la grabadora de los días anteriores

Grabadora: Mensaje 2

Tails: ¿Estas bien? Puede que estés enferma por lo débil que estas pero no te alarmes, no puedo ir ahora me estoy ocupando del problemas. Llámame si te pasa algo mas

Grabadora: Mensaje 3

Se escuchan ruidos a parte de la voz del zorro.

Tails: No te asustes. Sé que estas peor que antes pero entiende que no puedo ir… -baja más el tono de voz- e-estoy atrapado. No salgas de tu casa ¿ok?

Seguía sin encontrarla y la grabadora seguía con los mensajes de Tails, no podía entender a lo que él se refería. Shadow entro al cuarto de Carry y encontró pañuelos en el suelo manchados de sangre y una sustancia negra. Se empezó a preocupar y escucho un pequeño ruino de como algo de vidrio cayó al suelo despareciéndose en mil pedazos. Pasó por seguridad por el baño el cual estaba con la puerta abierta, entro y se encontró con el lavado lleno de esa sustancia negra y los frascos de pastillas abiertas, tiradas en el suelo y algunas capsulas tiradas.

Fue al laboratorio, el último lugar en el que reviso y debió de revisar desde un principio. Todos era un desastre y había mucho más de esa sustancia negra por casi todo el suelo. Se encontró con otra grabadora y la encendió para poder escuchar.

Grabadora:

Carry: T-Tails sigue sin entender que esa cosa no es Sonic… no escucha razón alguna y ya me estoy asustando, le llamo repetidas veces pero él no me contesta

Se hace un pequeño silencio y la grabación sigue.

Carry: cada vez me pongo peor, puede que sea una fiebre fuerte pero no creo que sea tanto, esto me asusta… Mi temperatura es de 40°, no entiendo cómo es que no estoy agonizando. Me tome unas pastillas pero nada. Vinieron Rouge y Vainilla para ver cómo estaba… y… no sé como pero me desmaye y para cuando desperté ambas tenían una parte de su cuerpo vendado. Tal vez se hicieron daño con algo pero no logro entender nada

Una pausa.

Carry: _*cof cof*_ m-mis heridas ya no sangran, aunque les quite la venda no sangra y _*cof cof*_ empiezo a toser mi propia sangre… n-no tengo fuerzas para salir de aquí _*cof cof*_ -se escucha un pequeño grito de ella- n-no puede ser… e-esto ya es demasiado grave -se escuchaba atemorizada y no dejaba de tartamudear- _*cof cof*_ p-puede que no salga viva d-de esto, p-por esto es que gravo esto… s-si me llega a pasar lo que estoy pensando… m-mátenme por favor…

Otra pausa.

Carry: y-ya no… y-ya no poder resistir más esto… _*cof cof* _e-el virus se esparcido por completo en mi cuerpo… n-no pude encontrar una cura… -se escuchaba más su llanto- v-voy a morir… _*cof cof*_ T-Tails… s-si llegas a escuchar esto s-solo quiero decir que te amo e-en verdad te amé pero todo e-esto es tu culpa… ¡agh!

Se escuchó el último grito de la eriza y termino la cinta de la grabadora.

Shadow estaba realmente confundido y no le gusto para nada lo último que escucho ¿virus? ¿Qué la mataran? No entendía nada y más lo que dijo: "esa cosa no es Sonic". Algo se cayó y eso alarmo a Shadow, ruidos extraños se escuchaban y pequeños gruñidos.

El cobalto saco una pistola calibre 22 la cual carga siempre consigo y sigue caminando. Se escuchan pasos no logra ver nada, todo estaba muy oscuro y nuevamente comenzaron los pequeños gruñidos pero lo escuchaba más cerca. Se acercó hasta un interruptor y pudo verla.

_*¡Bang!* _

Shadow disparo pero ella seguía de pie, le observaba con sus ojos sin brillo. Un olor pútrido la acompañaba. Su ropa manchada de sangre, su herida expuesta pero esta no sangraba y veía que choreaba la sustancia negra por la boca. Este retrocedió de a poco para que "ella" se lanzara sobre él. Como un animal, ella quería morderlo pero él trabada de que eso no pasara, le empujo y volvió a dispararle en el pecho.

_*¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!*_

El cuerpo recibía las balas pero aun así lograba ponerse de pie lo cual le sorprendía a Shadow aún más. Solo tenía un tiro más y debía de cuidarlo. Salió lo más rápido que puedo del laboratorio seguido por ella y sus chillidos fuertes y agudos. -tiraba las cosas en el suelo para que le tomara más ventaja y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de ella.

_*¡Bang!*_

Shadow soltó el arma, no podía creer que la había matado… aunque esa cosa no era ella, claramente no era ella y tras escuchar las grabadoras y recordar lo que acababa de pasar era mucho para él. Sabía que solo una persona sabía con claridad que era lo que le paso a Carry así que salió de allí y fue directo a buscarlo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Desde fuera de la casa se escuchaba tosidos de una persona enferma. El Chao y la erizo rosa consolaban a la pequeña Cream quien no paraba de llorar pues su madre estaba muy enferma, parecía que cada minuto que pasara se ponía peor; llamo a su pequeña hija pues no le gustaba verla llorar y más si ella lo causaba.

Cream: mama… -seguía llorando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- dijiste que te ibas a poner bien –dijo entre sollozos-

Vainilla acaricia a cabeza de la conejita para tratar de tranquilizarla

Vainilla: s-siento haberte mentido _*cof cof cof* _

Amy: vamos Vainilla, sé que te pondrás bien eres muy fuerte -le alentaba, no solo para que Cream dejara de llorar sino, porque no quería perder una amiga-

Vainilla: A-Amy… q-querida, cuento en que cuidaras bien de mi pequeña Cream -dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrima las cuales pasaban ya por sus pálidas mejillas- g-gracias por estarme cuidando en este tiempo

Cream: ¡no! -Se aferra a ella- ¡no me dejes mama! -pedía en un intento de que dejara de estar mal-

Cheese: Chao, Chao -traductor: tranquila Cream-

Cream: ¡No! –seguía gritando, la manos de su madre pasaba por su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente con la poca fuerza que tenía hasta que esta se dejó de mover.

En ese momento Cream no se daba cuenta pero su madre ya había fallecido, Amy empezó a llorar por la pérdida de una de sus amigas y trato de separarla del cuerpo.

Amy: Cream, mejor déjala ya no está con nosotras –separo a la pequeña conejita haciendo que pudiera ver a su ya fallecida madre, en el momento estallo de llanto y abrazo fuertemente a la rosada mientras sin parar de sollozar- t-tranquila, ahora está en un lugar mejor -se ponía mal con solo ver lo realmente triste que estaba Cream. La tomo en brazos y fueron a su sala para que no siguiera viendo el cuerpo-

La ojo-esmeralda empezó a tratar de tranquilizar a la coneja pero por más esfuerzos que haga, por más cosas que le diga nada funcionaba. Luego de uno minutos que escucho un golpe sordo que provenía del segundo nivel de aquella casita. Cream pudo reconocer de donde provenía el ruido y fue directo al cuarto de Vainilla, entro rápidamente pero no pudo encontrarla en su cama ni mucho menos en otra parte. Amy entro tras de ella y vio lo mío, Vainilla ya no estaba ahí ¿pero cómo? Se suponía que ella estaba ya muerta.

En el suelo estaba la venda que tenía en la pierna, además de tener el tono carmesí de su sangre había también una especie de líquido negro combinado con la sangre.

Cream seguía caminando por el cuarto llamando a su mama pero esta no contestaba. Amy también busco a la coneja hasta que se escuchó un chillido y vio como "Vainilla" se fue contra su pequeña hija intentando modera, la sustancia negra salía de su boca al igual que su sangre, sus ojos sin ese brillo de vida. La pequeña no para de gritar del susto tratando de impedir la mordedura.

Cream: ¡Amy! -gritaba su nombre para que fuera en su ayuda-

La erizo rosa saco su piko piko hammer y golpeo a la coneja ayudando a la pequeña pero antes de que pudiera tomarla en sus brazos, fue dormida en el cuello. Soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, trataba de quitarse encima a Vainilla pero le era imposible, la pequeña veía toda esa escena con terror, la carne del cuello de la ojo-esmeralda era arrancada brutalmente con los dientes de su madre, toda la sangre salpicaba entre ellas y logro también caerle un poco.

Amy: C-Cream… ¡Corre…! -le grito para que la pequeña se alejara del lugar, su gritos fueron más ahogados hasta que cesaron y ella termino en el suelo con todo su cuello y parte de su hombro destrozados pero aun así la coneja seguía alimentándose de ella-

Cream estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, solo seguía mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos toda esa aterradora escena hasta que vio que su madre se separa del cuerpo inerte del Amy solo para ir sobre ella y hacerle lo mismo. No tuvo mucho tiempo y no sabía a donde ir, salió corriendo por el posadillo y vio una pequeña puerta en el techo, el ático, ahí podría estar segura. Hábilmente subió y cerró la puerta quedándose ella sola en aquel oscuro y frio lugar.

Escuchaba los fuertes gruñidos y los golpes que daba a la pequeña puerta para abrirla, ella puso unas cajas para que ese monstruo no pudiera ir a por ella. Se limitó a llorar y a pensar en su pequeño Chao. Pensaba que él podría conseguir ayuda pero para su mala suerte, minutos después se escuchó gritos de su pequeño Chao hasta que estos también cesaron. Estaba sola, tenía Claro que esa no era su madre pero no podía salir de ahí o tendría el mismo destino que el de sus amigos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Un Equidna rojo seguía renegando mientras veía enferma a su preciada novia de ojos celestes, pelaje blanco y con un cuerpo envidiable.

Rouge: Knux… c-cariño no te pongas así –dijo en un intento de hacer que parara de estar renegando-

Knuckles: Rouge, no puedo estar tranquilo… ¡mira como estas! Y esto -la toma delicadamente de su mano la cual estaba vendada- primero esto y después con lo que está enferma, nunca me dijiste como te lo habías hecho

Rouge: -aparta su mano, no quería que supiera que Carry le había mordido o sino le daría problemas a ella por más que no tuvo otra solución que mentirle- y-ya te lo dije _*cof cof cof*_ m-me lo hice en una misión, además que este enferma es porque me descuide en la lluvia

Knuckles: … -suelta un gran y largo suspiro- Rouge, estas muy mal esto no es una simple enfermedad tengo miedo de perderte

Rouge: n-no digas esas cosas que me pone mal -sonríe dulcemente a su pareja-

El equidna más que molesto estaba preocupando y asustado pero trataba de ocultar eso ante su pareja. Fue revisada un día antes por un doctor y al parecer su salud no andaba nada bien, poco a poco iba empeorando cada vez más hasta que esta llegara al final de su vida la cual no tardaría en llegar.

La murciélago siguió tosiendo fuertemente y vio algo asustada pero ya resignada la sangre en su mano la cual escondió para que el ojo-violeta no le vea. Se sentía ya muy cansada y no tenía fuerza para nada. Empezó a cerrar sus ojos pues no creía que resistirá otra tarde, esto alerto al equidna.

Knuckles: Rouge ¿estás bien? -se acercó y acaricio lentamente el bello rostro de la chica-

Ella solo asintió lentamente y tomo como pudo la mano del equidna a quien quería más en el mundo. No quería preocuparlo pero aun así lo hacía. Su respiración ya no era muy constante y seria que la herida de su mano le quemaba a horrores.

Knuckles se asustó más al sentir que el agarre de ella ya fue tan fuerte hasta ver que su mano cae sin más. Entro en pánico y la sacudió un poco pero no reaccionaba, gritaba su nombre pero nada serbia, no quiso tomar lo peor hasta que le tomo su pulso el cual ya no sentía.

Devastado, lleno de ira, de tristeza, ya no quiso ver el cuerpo de su amada y se retiró del cuarto sin antes poner un anillo con una hermosa gema del color de sus ojos en su dedo anular, le dio un dulce beso de despedida y se retira de la casa solo para buscar respuestas.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Aquí se los dejo, sé que demoro mucho en subir los cap, me lamento en solo pensar en eso pero siempre hago el mejor esfuerzo para que quede bien y les pueda guastar a ustedes n-n**

**Cuídense y buena semana **

**Bye, Bye~**


	3. Buscando respuestas

**Buscando respuestas**

**Tails's POV **

Lo tenía todo cerrado desde el laboratorio subterráneo, mi taller y hasta la misma puerta de mi hogar no podía y él no debía de salir. Habían pasado días desde que le llame a Carry sin tener respuesta de ella, tal vez deba de seguir molesta desde lo que paso con Sonic.

_-"¡Esa cosa no es Sonic!"_

Se equivocaba él era Sonic solo que algo salió mal, mi taller permanecía cerrado por fuera pero yo hacía en el con un computador viejo y empecé a ver qué era lo que estaba mal conforme a lo que habíamos hechos, la formula, algo; algo que pudiera detectar pero nada…

Tails: no puede estar pasando…

Me dije a mi mismo y nuevamente los golpes y gruñidos empezaron a escucharse, ir abajo era suicidio, solo un idiota iría ahí y es por eso que debía de encontrar a uno rápido. No había hablado con nadie durante que estuve aquí fue cuando unos golpes y seguido de alguien que gritaba mi nombre provenían de afuera de mi casa y no tuve más que salir.

Tal vez ya habría llegado mi rata de laboratorio.

**End Tails's POV**

El zorrito de dos colas, se quitó la bata y abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz del sol acompañado de una sombra familiar.

Tails: ¿Silver?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El erizo azabache se dirigía para la casa del zorrito de dos colas sin antes pasar por la casa de la conejo y su pequeña hija ¿Por qué? Pues al pasar por ahí se escucharon ruidos extraños, estaba desarmado pero debía de ir a ver qué ocurría, tal vez algo parecido a lo que le había ocurrido a la erizo amarillo.

Todo estaba en silencio, y para ser un lugar en donde siempre estaba la pequeña con su chao jugando en el jardín o tomando el té con su madre, era muy raro. Toco la puerta pero nadie le abría ni siquiera un -"ya voy"- de parte de alguien, prosiguió con abrir la puerta sin ver a nadie. Camino hasta la sala y solo vio el cadáver todo mordido y desfigurado del pobre Chao, estaba claro que esas cosas llegaron a ese lugar, la cosa era defenderse y fue a la cocina tomando un cuchillo grande buscando si había alguien que estuviera vivo o muerto.

En lo alto de la casa, el ático; la pequeña y aun asustada conejo pérdida la esperanza de salir pero escucho pasos y no los de esas criaturas las cuales ya no eran amigos, sino otras diferente, se podía diferencia la forma de caminar, haciendo pausas y caminando correctamente, las de ellas se escuchaba como si se balancearan, torpes pasos y cosas que se caían por cada uno.

Cream: alguien está aquí… -pensó-

¿Sería su salvación? O… ¿solo una víctima más? No estaba segura pero ella quería salir de ese lugar, tendría que llamar la atención de un modo u otro pues quedare ahí atrapada no era lo que deseaba.

Pasaban unos minutos y se escucharon chillidos de las dos infectadas y más cosas cayéndose además de golpes de puertas y pasos rápido como si estuvieran corriendo de un lado a otro. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca al lugar en donde se encontraba la conejo, debía de dejar el miedo de lado si quería salir de aquí.

Con valentía pero con aun algo de nerviosismo abrió la pequeña puerta asomando su cabeza para verificar que no había nadie y así era, moviendo sus orejas haciendo que flotara piso con cuidado de hacer ruido escabulléndose por los pasillos de su propia casa, su valentía se iba cada vez más que escuchaba esos chiquillitos a casi gritos y las sangre en el suelo y paredes contando con la sustancia negra.

-"¡mueran de una vez!"

Se escuchó una voz profunda y gruesa además de familiar para la pequeña, si alguien podría ayudarla a salir de ahí era el, estaba segura de eso. Movió sus orejas y fue volando por el pasillo sin hacer ruido acercándose a dónde provenía ese grito y los chillidos además de golpes sordos.

Era el erizo azabache que golpeaba a las dos zombies a puño limpio evitando que le mordieran, están acorralado en una esquina sería difícil pues el cuchillo que tenia se le escapó de las manos durante la pelea, estaba cubierto de sangre y el líquido negro, mientras más goles daba todo salpicaba.

Debía de ayudarle ¿pero qué hacer? Estaba paralizada del miedo viendo como su madre y la erizo color chicle se comportaban de forma salvaje. El azabache pudo ver a la pequeña y grito su nombre esperando a que esta le ayudara.

Shadow: ¡Cream!

Aun con el grito no reaccionaba, sus ojos abiertos mirando la misma escena una y otra vez sin poder moverse sin embargo, su mente estaba que reventaba de ideas o el porqué de lo que veía.

De un golpe fuerte se quitó a una de los dos zombies de encima, se acercó a la pequeña cargándola en brazos y salió corriendo del lugar. Luego de haberse alejado lo suficiente del lugar bajo a la conejo y empezó a caminar.

Cream: e-espere -tomo su mano- ¿me va a dejar aquí sola?

Shadow: lo siento, pero yo cumplí con mi trabajo además no soy un niñero

Cream: eso ya lo sé… -bajo la mirada- pero como usted ya sabe, ya no tengo a donde ir no tengo familia…

Shadow: ese no es mi problema -respondió fríamente siguiendo con su camino-

Cream: ¿si me iba a dejar sola porque me ayudo? -le pregunto mientras le seguía el paso-

Shadow: porque, mientras menos cosas hayan de esas menos problemas habrán pero aun así no pude matarlos y seguramente nos siguen o fueron a otro lado a matar más gente y yo no quiero perder mi tiempo cuidando de una niña

Hubo un breve silencio en que la pequeña no hablo, el azabache guardo silencio de igual modo y siguió caminando esperando que ella se fuera de su lado lo cual no conseguiría pues la conejo soltó una sonrisa y volvió a tomar la mano de Shadow.

Cream: yo no soy una niña, así que estará bien se hacer algunas cosas por mi sola y no importa que diga señor Shadow yo no me iré de su lado hasta puede que necesite mi ayuda como antes -dice en todo juguetón-

Vaya problema, ahora estaría andando como niñero de esa pequeña sin voluntad propia.

Shadow: bien -se detuvo y la miro fijamente a sus pequeños ojos color café- harás lo que yo diga, no quiero berrinches, dejaras de lado tus niñerías y juegos, yo no te cargare si llegas a estar cansada de "tanto caminar" y más que todo no me involucrare sentimentalmente contigo te dejare con alguien que pueda cuidar de ti luego ¿hecho? -mirada seria y fría como siempre, puso suficientes regalas las cuales pensó que la niña rechazaría y arrepentiría de estar con el-

Cream: hecho -estrecho de manera rápida y mirando del mismo modo que le miraba a él o al menos un intento de ello- solo una condición

Shadow: ¿cuál?

Cream: yo elegiré con quien quedarme, hasta que no sepa con quien me quedare con usted

Era un trato justo, ambos pusieron sus condiciones y más el azabache el cual accedió de igual forma que aparto su manos y siguió caminando junto con la pequeña.

Cream: ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Shadow: con la única persona que me pueda decir que es lo que está pasando exactamente

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El equidna rojo está llegando a la casa de la erizo amarillo.

Estaba anocheciendo, el cielo estaba despejado y cerca del lugar no pareciera haber una persona diciendo además que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, tal vez no estaba o solo descansaba muy temprano, algo no muy creíble pero aun así entro.

Todo estaba oscuro y camino por el pasillo buscando el interruptor, para su mala suerte no lo encontró, siguió caminando un poco y empezó a sentir cosas arrojadas y por casualidad pateado algo que al momento de deslizarse por el suelo choco. Knuckles se agacho para recogerlo y quedo perplejo al saber que lo que sujetaba era un arma no sabría cuál pero estaba claro que la erizo no tenía armas de ese tipo en su casa o no que él supiera. Tuviera o no un arma no era lo importante sino porque esta tirada en el suelo, era más que obvio que algo ocurrió, seguía caminando un algo sentía algo pegajoso en la planta del zapado además que escuchaba sus propias pisadas, al parecer hay algo de agua en el suelo o eso pensó. Pateo otra cosa algo un poco más duro, un olor repugnante se empezó a sentir y parecía que no se movía por más que lo haya pasado de casualidad y siguió sin tomar importancia, encontró el interruptor y cuando este por fin pudo encender las luces se dio con la sorpresa que la "cosa" que había pateado y el "agua algo pegajosa" que estaba en el suelo no eran más que el cadáver en descomposición y la sangre de la erizo.

El equidna retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, su rostro lleno de terror y algo en shok ¡¿Qué carajos ha pasado?! Entrar a la casa de su amiga y encontrarla muerta con su cadáver en descomposición ¿pero cómo? Apenas hacia unos días que la había visto y si durante que no la vio hubiera muerto aun así su cadáver no se descompondría tan rápido. Se acercó un poco para verla mejor.

Contemplo el cadáver, una herida muy profunda en su brazo como si un animal salvaje le hubiera mordido y arrancado su piel, varios agujeros en el pecho que serían por la balas del arma que encontró y uno más entre sus ojos. Él no era una detective como para ponerse a investigar pero debía de hacerlo algo en ver quién era el maldito responsable de su muerte.

Después de investigar un poco el lugar salió a casa de la ahora única persona más inteligente que conocía y podría ayudarle en todo lo que paso, pues sospechaba que la mordida que tenía la erizo tenía también que ver con la de su amada ya fallecida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cream: señor Shadow, ya es de noche y estoy cansada de caminar

Shadow: ese es tu problema, yo no te voy a cargar y seguirme fue cosa tuya así que te guantas

La menor caminaba pesadamente algo molesta por la respuesta el azabache pero era verdad, fue decisión de ella y no se retractaría.

Cream: bien… entonces si usted no quiere cargarme -soltó una sonrisa traviesa y salto detrás de el para entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello del azabache sin ahorcarlo- yo me sostendré de usted -ríe como toda niña pequeña haciendo una travesura-

Shadow: niña -suspira pesadamente- está bien pero tú te sostienes sola -sigue caminando sintiendo las pequeñas piernas de la conejo entrañándose al cuerpo del azabache para asegurarse no caer-

Cream: ¿a dónde iremos?

Shadow: con Tails, sé que él sabe lo que ha pasado con Carry, además que tu mama y Rose tienen al parecer pasaron por lo mismo

Cream: … ósea que es su culpa

Shadow: primero debemos de ir con él y ver si en verdad es su culpa aunque a pesar de lo que escuche… no lo sé -recordar las grabaciones de ambos daba a entender que en cierta forma el zorrito tenía la culpa-

La noche se hizo más oscura y solo la luz de luna hacia un poco visible el camino, el azabache siguió patinando lo más rápido podía mientras la pequeña conejo ya descansaba no cómodamente pero si tranquila pues sabía que estaba a salvo estando junto él.

Habiendo llegado toco la puerta del zorrito pero este no abrió, se pudo escuchar unos pequeños ruidos y luego murmullos de lo que parecía ser de él pero seguro que también habría alguien más con él. Tails abrió la puerta pero solo un poco para dejar ver su cara parte de su cuerpo y una pregunta seria y fría salió de sus labios.

Tails: ¿Qué quieres? -su mirada era muy diferente a lo que siempre veía el azabache, estaba claro que algo andaba mal con él y era más que perder a su hermano-

Shadow: vengo a que me des explicación -empuja la puerta y entra sin tener permiso del zorrito. Entra su sala algo polvorienta y recuesta a la conejo sobre el sofá más grande- explícame que es lo que le ocurrió a Carry -le habla con la misma mirada que el otro le lanzaba-

Tails: ¿le paso algo? -sus ojos se abrieron un poco exaltados- ella no ha contestado mis llamadas ¿su herida ya está mejor?

Shadow: la mate -le contesto rápida mente y con frialdad en sus palabras-

Ante eso el zorrito se lanzó furioso sobre el azabache, tomándolo del pecho y chocándolo una que otra vez contra el suelo.

Tails: ¡eres un maldito desgraciado! -seguía gritando y golpeando con algunos fallidos perdiendo el control. Fue pateado por el azabache quitándose se su encima-

Shadow: ¡esa cosa no era Carry! -le contesta mientras se ponía de pie y lo sujeta de su pecho alzándolo un poco- tú me dirás que es exactamente lo que le paso, tuve que matar a una persona solo porque me estaba intentando morder y tu maldito desquiciado me dirás que ocurrió con ella

_-"Esa cosa no es Sonic!"_

Otra vez esas palabras…

¿Todas las personas que quería se van convirtiendo en "eso"?

Pero esta vez, uno de los dos no volverá nunca más.

Tails: te lo diré pero primero suéltame…

Shadow hace lo que el zorrito de le dice soltándolo, él pudiendo sentir estar parado de vuelta al suelo. Sentía un poco de dolor en el pecho por ser sujetado con tal brusquedad, lo olvido pues había sufrido cosas peores que esas.

Tails: si quieres que te explique primero sígueme, Cream estará dormida aquí arriba así que estará a salvo

¿A salvo, de qué? intrigado siguió Tails hasta dicho ascensor el cual bajo al laboratorio pero no lo abrió y el azabache se quedó algo perplejo por lo que veía. Silver estará tratando a toda costa de protegerse del zombie a que conocían antes como Sonic.

El erizo plateado con sus poderes le arrojaba cosas para mantenerlo lejos o incluso hacerle algún tipo de daño pero nada funcionaba, al ver a ellos corrió y toco con fuerza el vidrio del ascensor con la mirada desesperada.

Silver: ¡sáquenme de aquí!

El erizo, su rostro, en verdad estaba aterrado de estar ahí se alejó rápido y el zombie choco contra el vidrio haciendo saltar un poco a los espectadores.

Silver: ¡Shadow por favor, sácame de aquí! -seguía suplicando mientras trataba de mantenerse alejado de él-

Tails: después de que Sonic muriera me dije a mi mismo "yo podría hacer algo para que volvería, después de todo, todos necesitan de vuelta al héroe de Mobius y del mundo" hacerlo volver no sería fácil y sabría que no tendría ayuda de nadie porque lo considerarían algo raro. Tuve que engañar a Carry y con ella pude hacerlo pero algo salió mal como vez, Sonic no está del todo bien aún me falta algo y quiero saber cómo es que las personas estarían afectadas si son mordidas. Silver llego y no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad -toco el vidrio sin dejar de mirar a Silver correr y tratando de no ser alcanzado por el zombie- sé que puedo hacer otra fórmula para traer de vuelta a Sonic pero necesito una rata de laboratorio y no hare de Sonic eso, el sin saber se ofreció solo tengo que esperar a que se canse para que sea mordido por Sonic

Shadow: estás loco…

Silver: ¡Shadow por favor! -las lágrimas de terror ya se hacían presentes pues el zombie no se cansaba y sabía que no pararía hasta que le hiciera daño-

Shadow trato de abrir la puerta pero solo se abriría con una contraseña y el vidrio era más resistente de lo que parecía, sostuvo fuerte al zorrito.

Shadow: ábrelo ahora, no harás de Silver una rata para tus experimentos ¡ahora!

Tails: no -respondió sin una expresión en su rostro- puedes hacer todo lo que quieras pero sin la contraseña no podrás entrar y si me matas mucho menos, no dejare que salga hasta que tengo lo que quiero te guste o no Shadow

Claramente él no era Tails o por lo menos no es como era antes. Debía hacer algo, no dejaría que ese "loco" hiciera experimentos con las personas matándolas.

Shadow: mi sangre es parte alienígena ¿recuerdas? Tal vez… -suspiro profundamente- puedas usar la que quieras para hacer alguna cura a cambio de que dejes libre a Silver y no experimentes con nadie más, necesito esa cura ya Rose y Vainilla están igual que Sonic o lo que sea que ahora son

Tails: ¿infectadas? ¡¿Y no las mataste?! -pregunto exaltado y algo molesto-

Shadow: no pude, además estaba con Cream y seguro que la pequeña evitaría que las matara

Tails: si ellas andan por ahí pueden atacar a las personas, la plaga se expandiría y -es interrumpido por el azabache-

Shadow: pues entonces haz la cura ya, saca a Silver de ahí ahora

El zorrito miro fijamente y serio a Shadow, introdujo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. El plateado apenas vio la puerta abierta, entro rápidamente. La puerta se cierra tras el escuchándose un golpe sordo del zombie habiendo chocado contra el vidrio, se escucha sin hacer esfuerzo la respiración rápida de Silver con algunas lágrimas que terminaban de caer de sus ojos. El enojo después del miedo y golpeo al zorrito, el azabache tuvo que sostener con fuerza al otro erizo que estaba descontrolado por la ira tratando de seguir golpeando al menor de ellos. Tails se pone de pie prefiriendo ignorar lo que había pasado.

Tails: vamos arriba -dijo, apretó un botón y el ascensor subió. El plateado ya un poco tranquilizado aunque aún seguía con la furia dentro- Shadow, te sacare una muestra de sangre y después iras con Silver y las mataran al igual que a cualquiera que ya este infectado

Silver: ¿Qué, ahora nos darás órdenes? -le responde con brusquedad-

Tails: si quieres no vayas, no creo que te importe que la plaga se expanda y todos terminen infectados, puede llegar a mayores ¿sabes? Tal vez el mundo pero claro, a ti no te importa -le responde del mismo modo, él no estaba para juegos. Ya no-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Pues nada chicos(as) esperen a la siguiente actualización y disculpen mi demora, en verdad D':  
ya saben que yo subo mis fics conforme al orden así que los que esperan "EAS" tendrán que esperar mucho u-u (lo siento)**

**BUAHNO!**

**La cosa se está poniendo algo tensas. Vainilla, Amy y Rouge libres y peligrosas. Tails casi hace que Silver sea mordido muy salvajemente por Sonic a lo cual Silver se molestó mucho (y con razón, Tails es loco!)**

**Los espero a la próxima**

**Bye, bye~**


End file.
